Ms. Fix-It
Ms. Fix-It is a [[Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!|''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!]] coloring and activity book that includes three double-sided crayons. The back of the book has a postcard to cut out that features Widget. Recap The book tells about Widget, Wubbzy's friend, being a mechanical whiz that can fix anything, although her inventions can go wrong sometimes. There are several throwbacks of the show's episodes that are about Widget's inventions and when most of them malfunction or backfire. Starting with A Tale of Tails when Wubbzy needed help from Widget to fix his kooky tail. She used her machine, the Tail-O-Tronic 3000 despite not having its name addressed, on his tail and it became too curly (although in the page, it looks coiled just like whenever Wubbzy bounces with it). Widget used her sprinkle sprocket to adjust the machine, but it made Wubbzy's tail bristly (along with his head and torso in the page). From Gidget the Super Robot, Widget created a robot named 'Gidget' (although it's actually the singing and dancing robot that appeared in Wubbzy's imagination from Special Delivery and is named 'Gidget' in this book). Gidget was loved by Wubbzy and Walden so much that they made Widget jealous of it. Her friends hugged her, saying that she could never get replaced by a robot. From the I Can See Clearly Now short, Widget invented the Super Suds Eyeglass Cleaner 3000 for Walden. When he was ready and when Widget activated it, Walden's face got splatted with its whipped cream. Back in A Tale of Tails, the Robo Cluck 3000 went haywire as it was bawking and spitting eggs everywhere. It escaped Widget's workshop by going through the wall, then Wubbzy stopped it by using his tail to tighten its bolts. And from Special Delivery, the mailman delivered Wubbzy a package for Walden. The package contained the Tooty Toot Turbo Train and Wubbzy really wanted to play with it. When he did so, it went off its tracks and was on the loose. After Wubbzy and Widget caught up to it, Widget caught the train with her Super Suction Cup Bazooka 3000, but it kept running and took her with it. Page Activities Page 4 Wubbzy's going to Widget's workshop and you must help him get there through a maze. Page 10 There are two pictures of Wubbzy driving Widget's truck, unaddressed as the 2nd model of the Wubbmobile from Widget's Wild Ride, that are nearly identical. You must circle the five differences on the bottom car. Page 13 There is a different number on each and every part of Gidget. You must color in each part with the matching number shown below (ex. '1 = red'). Page 17 You must find and circle Widget's five tools hidden in the scrap pile. Page 22 There are four of the same pictures of Widget riding her invention, unaddressed as the Super Sun-Blocker 3000, and one of them is different from the rest. You must circle it. Page 28 You must help Wubbzy and Widget catch the runaway Tooty Toot Turbo Train by going through a maze. Page 30 You are given two 4x4 grids. One of them has Widget in it and the other is blank. You must draw Widget in the blank grid, one square at a time, just like in the one she's in. Back Cover Activity 'A Wonderful Widget Postcard!' ''"Next time you want to help someone fix something, send them a postcard! Ask for an adult's help cutting out this cool Widget postcard, and then write a special message on the back to the person you want to help. Let them know that if something needs fixing, it's "no problemo" for you! When you're done writing your message, ask an adult to help you mail the postcard to a friend or family member." Goofs/Errors * The book called one of Widget's tools the 'sprinkle sprocket', where on the show, it was called the 'sprickle sprocket'. Gallery/Book Preview Ms. Fix-It Front Cover.png|Front Cover Ms. Fix-It Page 9.png|Page 9 Ms. Fix-It Page 13.png|Page 13 Ms. Fix-It Page 16.png|Page 16 Ms. Fix-It Page 27.png|Page 27 Scan_20170825.png|Back Cover (Used) Category:Books Category:Merchandise Category:2008